


Callous

by iriswallpaper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Sherlock's Violin, Unrequited Love, Violinist Sherlock, why did I ever think I could write poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper
Summary: My submission for 2018 Wits on Tap. This is a remix of Callouses by Iwantthatcoat. Please, go read Iwantthatcoat's fic, it's fabulous!Please be kind. I haven't written poetry in eons.





	Callous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Callouses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458262) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



Pink, raw, new  
fingertips that hurt  
at the slightest touch  
a breeze stings like sleet.

Traveling aches  
moving from place to place  
in the body  
as the body moves  
Trains sway, rocking  
but not soothing.

Raw soul  
callouses no one can see  
peeled away by the years.  
The comfort of home  
should soothe  
but  
ghost pain of hands  
lingers on a raw neck.

Pink, raw, new  
fingertips that hurt  
at the bite of violin strings.  
There is no comfort  
for a bruised, battered soul.

And thus it is now  
raw, new  
soul that hurts  
at the slightest touch  
friends that sting like sleet.


End file.
